Finding their way back
by jscat2
Summary: This is my version of dawsey picking up after the fall finale.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I've decided to write this short story picking up from where the finale ended it will probably only be a few chapters long but I hope you enjoy.

Gabby sat on the couch in the apartment letting her tears fall as she looked down at the two empty beer bottles on the coffee table. It was from the other night when she and Matt were decorating the Christmas tree together, before all the fighting began.

"I think it came nice?" Gabby stood infront of the couch looking back at the tree.

"Yup its great." Matt walks up next to her handing over a beer clanking his to it before plopping down on the couch turning the blackhawks game on.

"Matt!" Gabby placed her hand on her hip saying his name with a slight chuckle." You didn't even look at the tree."

"I did." He smiled up at Gabby." And I know you wouldn't be satisfied if it wasn't perfect, so I know it is."

"Really?" Gabby rolled her eyes." Am I that bad?"

"Um hmm, your worse." Matt grabs Gabby's hand pulling her onto his lap so she is strattling him. He then grins and says." My girl is perfect, doesn't get any worse then that." He then lightly kisses her lips.

"Slick move Lt.." Gabby grins back wrapping her arms around his neck." But if your trying to get laid it won't work."

"No, not working?" Matt asks as he slips his one hand under her shirt running his fingers across her back just above her pant line." How bout now?" He whispers as his lips start kissing her neck lightly.

"Nn-no." Gabby stutters out as her eyes close and her head moves to allow him better access." Still not working." She says breathless.

""No?" Matt whispers again as his hand slips out from under her shirt, gliding it up her back til it rested at the back of her neck." Maybe this will?" Matt gets Gabby to look deep into his eyes before pulling her lips to his kissing her passionately.

Gabby broke the kiss first resting her forehead against Matt's as they caught their breath." Ok that may have worked." She says after they finally opened their eyes looking at each other again." Take me to the bedroom." She mumbles against his lips, seconds later Matt is placing their beer bottles down on the coffee table before lifting himself off the couch keeping Gabby's legs around his waist both giggling as he takes the short walk to the bedroom then kicking it closed behind him.

The tears stung Gabby's cheeks, as her heart ached in her chest thinking back til the last time they were happy. A small smile crept on her face thinking about the following morning, when her and Matt overslept for work due to their night activities. Neither of them said a word to each other until they arrived at work that morning, until Gabby was the first to break the silence.

"Hey." Gabby reached over grabbing his coat before he could get out." Before we transform into Candidate and Lt. give your girl a kiss?" And with that she kissed his lips with every ounce of passion they shared from the night before.

Once Gabby broke the kiss leaving Matt still speechless they both exited his truck just as Hermann passed by the back of the truck." Morning love birds." He smirks as he walks looks over to Gabby and their smiles match before he wraps his arm around her shoulder and headed inside for shift.

Gabby stood from the couch now grabbing the two beerbottles walking into the kitchen placing them in the recycle bin, no longer being able to look at them as they reminded her too much of Matt's taste, and touch, and how happy they were only a few days ago. Now Matt only sees her as a burden, that can't respect him.

Matt's words rang through Gabby's ears all morning since she left the firehouse."I'm trying to be your Lt. and your fiancé but you can't respect either one." The way he looked at her in that very moment Gabby has never been so hurt by him in all the years she knows him. Only causing her to wonder if he was right. Her tears spilled down her cheeks more as she thought that the only thing to do now is leave, leave Matt to figure out what he wants and give her time to do the same.

Once inside the bedroom Gabby pulled out a small duffle bag to fill with some clothes hoping to catch Antonio at home to see if she could crash there for a bit when she heard the front door open." Hello?" She called out wondering who could be there knowing shift wasn't over til the morning. When no one answered her Gabby grabbed her duffle bag moving to exit the bedroom." Who's here..." she starts to say as Matt then turns the corner and they almost collide." Damn it Matt." Gabby takes a step back placing her hand on her chest." You scared me why didn't you answer me?"

"I didn't hear you." Matt says in a soft tone before his eyes traveled down to the duffel bag in her hands." Where are you going?" He snaps at her now.

"Matt not now." She storms past him back out into the living room." I hope you didn't come here to argue anymore cause I'm done with it."

"Your done." Matt says with a bitterness to his voice yet confusion laced as well. Matt shakes his head after looking at her duffle bag one more time." No that's not why I'm here." He says placing his hand over the work radio slung across his shoulder over his blue CFD hooded sweatshirt." A lot happened after you left this morning."

"Yeah I'm sure." Gabby rolled her eyes." Did your blonde bimbo come back?" She says just trying to be hurtful, but deep down knew she was the least of their problems.

"Look Gabby it's not always about you and I." Matt raised his voice slightly." Donna had the baby in the back of the squad rig, because our paramedics Brett, and Mills are missing."

"What?" Gabby turns to face Matt." Their missing?"

"Yeah." Matt nods." And the baby was rushed off in distress from marconium asperation."

" Oh my." Gabby gasps placing her hand over her mouth." What can I do to help?" She asks after looking at Matt for a brief moment.

"I already spoke with your brother, Halstead and Lindsey at the location where 61 was found." Matt rubs his hands over his face." There is nothing more we can do there."

"You need me to fill in as PIC?"

"Maybe next shift, but for the rest of this shift I got replacements." Matt held Gabby's gaze for a moment." I'm sure Chief would appreciate it though."

"Yeah of course." Gabby nodded with a small smile." Always."

They stayed quiet more a moment before Matt spoke up." We are heading to the hospital." Gabby nods in agreement." Would you like a ride on truck to the hospital?"

Gabby glanced at her bag for a moment then up to Matt again." No I think I'll drive myself." She answers in a quiet voice as she picks up her bag.

"Suit yourself." Matt snaps as he brushes by her and storms out of the apartment.

Gabby drove to the hospital a few minutes later playing over in her head what had just transpired between her and Matt. Why did he come all the way to the apartment to tell her, when could have just called. Did he come home to try and talk she wondered. Then seeing his face as he looked at her duffle bag only confused her more. What did he want, and what did she want only if they could talk and tell each other what they are truly feeling.

Gabby entered the waiting room finding the rest of 51 already there waiting for the news on little Terrance, minus Mills, Brett, and the chief. And another one that would always be missed was Shay, the one person Gabby could confide in with anything. Gabby's eyes met Matt's and the glare he gave her sent chills down her spine as he stood against the wall of the waiting room. Gabby took a seat on the far end of the room furthest from where he stood, knowing this was not the time for their problems but hoped they could find the time and soon.

TBC

Author's notes: please review let me know what you think, I know its sad now but hopefully things get better. I'm thinking this will only be a few chapters, but wanted to write it cause its been in my head:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby sat at the kitchen table in Antonio's house this morning eating a bowl of cereal when he walked in the front door." Hey sis, you up?" He called out at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah in here." Gabby responded before Antonio made his way into the kitchen." Out all night?" She asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, working a case." He says as he moves to the coffee pot.

"Any news on Pete, and Sylvie?" Gabby puts her spoon down turning in her chair to face him.

"Working a case." Antonio answers with again.

"Oh I see how it is." Gabby turns back to her cereal rolling her eyes." Can't even discuss with your own sister? But its been 3 days already this can't be good."

"Hey we know what we are doing." Antonio says in a cocky tone while grinning as he moves to the table sitting across from Gabby." Speaking of discussing stuff, its been three days as well that my little sister has been staying at my place. Care to discuss what's going on with you and Matt?"

Gabby puts down her spoon never taking her eyes off the cereal bowl as she let's out deep huff." I just needed some." Gabby pushed looking up to her brother before she finished." Space."

"Getting cold feet?"

"No, no." Gabby shakes her head answering instantly." I know he is the one for me."

"Ok." Antonio drags out the word." Then why are you here then?... not that I mind."

"We just..." Gabby paused looking for the right words." Work is making things tough."

"Ahh." Antonio nods in understanding." Look Gabby I speak from experience don't let work come between you two."

"Oh I'm sorry, to bring this up to you." Gabby stands taking her bowl to the sink.

"Hey, you need to talk I will always listen." Antonio moved towards the sink now." Laura and I...well its tough, and not a day goes by that I don't regret how things turned out. But I've come to accept it."

Gabby places her bowl in the dishwasher before looking up at her brother." But you, and Laura...you were always meant to be."

"And so are you and Matt." He places his hands on her shoulders." Don't doubt that for a second, just cause of the crap I'm going through."

"It's just so hard."

"That's marriage for you, but it's these tough times that define both of you as a couple, and as soon as you stop trying to make it work then you may as well pack all your bags."

"But what if Matt already gave up?" Gabby asks wiping a single tear that escaped to her cheek.

"Then that's on him, not you." Antonio rubs her arms getting Gabby to look up at him again." But when Matt came to me and asked for your hand in marriage, he told me you are the most amazing women he's ever met."

Gabby tilts her head to the side letting out a small sigh." He said that?"

"He did." Antonio nods." That doesn't sound like someone who wants to give up on you that quickly, and I know he is not the kind of guy who just gives up easily."

"No he doesn't." Gabby smiles small.

"Look you can stay with me as long as you need, but your home with Matt is where you belong."

"Uh." Gabby rolls her eyes letting out a chuckle." You sound like mom. Oh my god did you tell mom I was staying here?"

"No." Antonio chuckled." I didnt tell mom."

"Oh good." Gabby let out a sigh of relief." If she knew she probably would be on the next plane home trying to fix my problems herself."

"Probably." Antonio chuckled now." She loves Matt, and she knows you do too."

"Yeah." Gabby smiles as she looks over to the clock on the stove." Oh I gotta go or I'll be late." She moves to grab her coat and bag from the kitchen chair." Thanks for this talk." Gabby turns back to Antonio who followed her towards the front door." Oh and find Sylvie, and Pete."

"Anytime." Antonio fist bumps Gabby." And we are working on it, have faith in your big bro."

"Always do." Gabby calls out over her shoulder as she walked towards her car on the street. After a short drive to station 51 Gabby parked her car out front before making her way into the building heading for the locker room. As she turns the corner she finds Matt standing at his locker with no shirt on. Gabby studies him for a moment realising how much she missed him before she cleared her throat." Morning." Gabby says as she opens her locker.

"Morning." Matt answers with just a side glance before pulling his grey polo shirt over his head.

Gabby studies him again as he tucked his shirt in not looking at her at all." Antonio thinks they are close to finding Brett and Mills." She tried breaking the ice.

"So that's where you have been staying." Matt snaps out bitterly as he turns to face her.

"Well atleast I'm not crashing on some blondes couch that I don't know." Gabby snapped back but instantly regretted it." I'm sorry, I don't want to fight over this."

"Could have fooled me." Matt snaps back as he slams his locker turning to walk out.

"Matt please." Gabby reached out grabbing his arm getting him to stop." Why won't you talk to me? You used to tell me everything."

" How am I suppose to talk to you when your the one who left." Matt turns to face her." Besides we're not who we used to be."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gabby takes a step back placing her hands on her hips.

Matt is about to open his mouth to answer when Chout walks up to them." Hey Dawson, looks like we are partners this shift." He says in his bubbly tone just giving Matt a head before moving his attention back to Gabby." I couldn't believe when I heard you were PIC again, I thought what an honor for me to get to work with you again."

"It's only temporary, Choot." Gabby says not taking her eyes off Matt who is looking at Chout with raised brows.

"It's Chout." He corrects her not even realising what he interrupted." Here I brought you a non-fat skim latte."

"Oh thanks." Gabby looks to him with a small smile as she takes the cup." You remembered what I drink."

"Yup." Chout answers happily, as Matt huffs and turns to leave.

"Matt." Gabby calls out just as the bells go off and they all stop to listen.

'Ambulance 61 gunshot victim, 5th & Wacker.'

"Let's rock n roll." Chout runs off as Gabby moves a few few steps back to close her locker.

Matt who is still standing in the doorway with his back towards Gabby, turns slightly catching her eye causing her to stop walking." Be safe out there." He whisper quickly then walking away toward his office before Gabby could respond.

Gabby watched Matt walk away for a brief second before snapping back into work mode and running to the apparatus floor. Chout was already in the drivers seat when she jumped in the passenger side." Wow this feels weird." She mumbles to herself as she pulls on her seat belt, before looking over to him." What are you waiting for?" With that Chout pulled out of the garage sirens sat in her seat rolling her eyes as he chewed her ear about his spulunking buddies, and the crazy weekend parties that they are still having."Chout if we are going to get through this shift today I'm going to need some quiet time." She says leaning her head back on the seat closing her eyes.

After a quiet pause Chout spoke up again in a softer tone." I'm really sorry about your partner Shay, she was great."

Gabby looked over at him for a moment before answering." She truly was."

"But Chief Boden, his baby that a great addition to the 51 family."

"Yeah." Gabby looked over to him again with a soft smile." They had a scare but baby Terrance is home and doing well."

Chout stops the ambulance as they arrived on the scene still no cops there either." Could this be the wrong address?" He says looking at the abandoned building and the empty street around them. Gabby looked away from Chout to look out her window and her smile quickly fell and her body froze." Are you coming?" He calls out as he steps out of the driver seat." Dawson?" Chout gets her attention.

"I...I can't, won't go in there." Gabby's voice broke as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Dawson." Chout yells." Someone could be dying in there."

Gabby grabs the radio." 61 to main." He voice cracks again.

"Go ahead 61." A voice answered.

"We need back up at our location, send truck 81, and squad 3 to this location."

"Copy 61." A women's voice answered again.

Gabby stepped out of the passenger side of 61 grabbing the jump bag before meeting Chout in front of the ambo." Somebody already died here." She whispers before her and Chout look up to the building with busted out windows on the 3rd and 4th floors, and yellow caution tape over the front entrance still.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby stood silent looking up at the building as the sirens from truck and squad got closer and closer. Her heart raced at the thought of reentering the building and her extremities went numb. Minutes later truck 81 pulled up first as Casey was the first to jump out of the passenger seat." Gabby." He calls out walking over towards her as his eyes focus on the building her eyes were locked on." What happened?"

When Gabby stayed frozen Chout finally spoke up." She won't go inside."

Just then squad came to a stop just behind 81 and Severide jumps out of his spot stopping frozen on his feet next to the door of the rig." This won't be good." Casey says as he turns to walk towards Kelly.

"I can't go in there." Gabby mutters causing Matt to turn and look at her but her eyes were still fixiated on the building." I can't, I just can't."

Matt walks back over to Gabby placing his hands on her shoulders." You don't need to go back in there." He then looks over to Chout." I'll go in with you, can you handle this on your own with just me?"

"I'm good, yes." He nods confident.

"Good." Matt nods back then looks back to Gabby slipping the jump bag from her shoulder, then looks over to his men standing a few feet away at the back of 81." Mouch, Otis take Dawson over to Severide keep them back. Hermann get on the radio and get cpd here. Cruz raise the aerial in case we need assistance."

"I'm PIC." Gabby speaks up." I need to do my job and go in there." She says reaching for the jump bag in Matt's hands.

"No Gabby." Matt pulls it away." Your not thinking clearly, Chout and I will go in that's an order." With that Gabby retreated back just as Mouch and Otis came from behind her taking her arms walking back towards the squad rig." You ready?" He turns back to Chout.

"Lt. you sure you don't want to wait for cpd?" Hermann calls out.

"The patient could be bled out by now." Chout answers looking between Casey and Hermann." Every second counts, and I haven't seen or heard any activity in or around the building since we got here."

"Yeah we need to not waste anymore time." Casey says putting his helmet on then taking a step closer to Hermann." Your incharge, and keep an eye on them." He nods towards Kelly and Gabby.

"Alright Lt. but if your not out in 5 minutes I'm coming in with more men." Hermann informs as Casey runs off with Chout, giving him a nod on the way.

Everyone stood in silence watching the two men enter this doomed building,moments later two cpd squad cars pulled up along with another battalion chief jeep, and a familiar blue truck which Chief Boden jumped out of. The two chiefs spoke for a brief second before making their way to the gathered fireman still standing silently." What's going on Hermann, and where's Casey?" Boden asks.

"Chief you shouldn't have come." Hermann says just as Roman and Burgess approach waiting for details." 61 got a call for a gun shot victim, so when they got here Dawson called for back up." He says looking over to the building then he leans in and whispers." She couldn't get herself in there, so Casey went inside with Chout."

" I recognized the address, when I heard over the radio" Boden responds quietly.

Just as Roman jumps in saying." They didn't wait for backup?"

" They were afraid the victim didn't have alot of time." Hermann answers.

"How long..." Burgess starts to ask as two gun shots ring out from inside the building. Everyone outside stand in shock as Roman and Burgess jump into action calling for more back into their radios as they draw their weapons and start to enter the building with the other two officers that showed up.

"Matt." Gabby cries out breaking the silence around the firefighters as she starts to run towards the building but is stopped by Boden." It should be me that went in not him."

"Gabriela." Boden speaks in his firm voice." Matt will be fine, let the cops do their jobs now."

Gabby stood in Boden's arms her body trembling looking on for any sign that Matt was going to be Ok.

Inside the building Matt stood with his hands raised in the air with Chout right next to him doing the same." Just let them go." Casey says to the man with the gun." I'm not here for you just for the victim." He continues to inch his way closer.

"I told you not to come any closer." Lullo shouts pointing the gun in the air setting off two shots before moving the gun back to Brett's head as she knelt down over Mills unconscious body holding her hand over a gunshot wound to his arm." Next bullet is in her head." Lullo threatens now.

"Please I don't want to die." Sylvie cries out.

"Quiet you." He yells down at her." I will kill anyone who gets in my way, you two killed my son."

"Can we just talk about this for a minute." Casey says taking a step closer." We all have a job to do here and ours is to save the patient that is bleeding out."

"I told you to stay back." Lullo shouts again." I will shoot her."

"I don't think you will." Casey takes another step closer with his hands still raised." Because you would be killing someone else's child. Do you want them hurting like you are right now?"

Lullo dropped his head for a moment listening to Casey's words before he starts shaking his head and laughing to himself." You don't know me one bit." He says raising the gun pointing inches away from Matt's face." I don't feel an ounce of sympathy for anyone else." He says looking Casey in the eye with an ice cold stare.

Matt closes his eyes as he hears the safety on the gun click, and in that very moment Gabby is all his mind can process. The next thing he hears is not the trigger being pulled but multiple voices shouting." Cpd, drop your weapon." And without even opening his eyes he takes the haligut in his hand still and swings it hitting Lullo in the arm causing the gun to fall and fire one more shot.

"Stay down, stay down." Roman shouts as he points the gun in Lullo's face as Burgess knocks him onto his knees and handcuffs him." Is everyone alright?" Roman asks now.

"I'm ok." Brett speaks up first." But Mills is bleeding pretty bad."

"How bout you Lt." Burgess nods to Casey." You good?"

"Hmm." Matt snaps out of his trance looking over himself." I seem to be."

"Um yeah over here." Chout stutters out as he falls to his knees." I think I'm hit." He says then looks down at his blood covered hand that he held over his abdomen.

"I gotcha." Casey moves quickly to his side catching him before he falls completely over." This is Lt. Casey." He calls in to his radio." I got to gunshot victims that need immediate assistance."

"I can't believe I'm shot." Chout coughs out with a little chuckle." I feel so cold." He says as he coughs up some blood now.

"You hang in there." Matt shouts putting more pressure on his wound." Your going to be just fine." He says in a softer tone, just as a hand covers his own over the wound. He looks up meeting Gabby's tear filled eyes.

"I got him now." She speaks firmly never taking her eyes off of Matt's." I got him." She nods this time and Matt moves his hand out from under Gabby's but placing it over hers now as she applied pressure to the wound. He held her hand for a split second giving it a squeeze before removing it completely." We gotta move him now." Gabby breaks her eye contact with Matt to look up at the other fireman." His bp is falling fast, we gotta move now, or we'll lose him."

Matt watched the rest of the 81 crew scoup him up and run off with Gabby's hand still on the wound as she glanced back at Matt one last time before they were out the door. Seconds later the squad guys minutes Kelly rushed by carrying Mills out.

"This building bring back memories?" Lullo taunts Casey." An eye for an eye." He chuckles as he is hauled out of the building . Casey then collapses from his knees to a sitting position looking at the blood on his gloves.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey sat on the bench in front of his open locker starring down at his trembling hands. He was changed out of his work clothes to go home early but he couldn't pull himself off the bench to leave." Matt." Gabby whispered from the doorway where she stood watching him briefly and he never noticed." Are you ok?" She took a step closer when he looked up.

"Yeah." Matt mumbles closing his locker but not moving from the bench." Chout may die, but I'm perfectly fine." He pauses then looks at Gabby." How are you?"

"I'm ok." She takes a seat at the far end of the bench." And Chout should be ok also." Gabby tries to reassure." The docs say we got him there in enough time, as well as Mills who just lost alot of blood but after a transfusion he is good."

" That's good to hear." Matt says in a soft tone still looking down at the floor.

Gabby slid closer to Matt placing her hand on his shoulder getting him to look up at her." Thank you." She squeezes his shoulder lightly." For helping me today, even though your mad at me."

"I didn't what needed to be done." Matt looks away shaking his head." It was a hard day for everyone."

"Yeah." Gabby whispers turning her head away dropping her hand from Matt's shoulder." But it should have been me that day."

"What?" Matt looks up at Gabby with a confused look." What should have been you that day?"

"It's nothing." Gabby stands from the bench." Today just brought back a lot of memories."

"Look Gabby." Matt stood from the bench moving closer to where she stood, but before he could say anymore the bells went off.

'Ambulance 61, man in distress..115 N. Irving Street.'

"Well that's me." Gabby turned facing Matt for a brief moment, and after he said nothing she turned to walk away.

"Gabby." Matt grabbed her hand now getting her to stop and look back at him." I just want you to know I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you." Gabby squeezed his hand giving him a quick smile before she ran off. Matt stood there for a minute watching her leave thinking about all the things he wanted to say to her but didn't. Instead he let her run out with nothing resolved between them. He then turns back to his locker with a huff before grabbing his coat,slamming the locker door closed before leaving the firehouse.

Matt walked into the apartment hours after he left the firehouse to music playing and voices laughing coming from the living room." Hey look who's finally home." Severide beams raising his beer in the air.

"What's going on here?" Matt looks away from his friend eyeing the two blonde girls from the bar the other night.

"I hope you don't mind us being here?" The smaller of the two girl, her name was Yuma." Kelly invited us both for some drinks." She said in a soft shy voice answer for her friend that had her tongue down Kelly's throat at the moment.

"Yeah it's fine." Matt nods feeling bad for the girl having to be a third wheel. He looks at Kelly and Ashley making out before waving his hand to Yuma." Come in the kitchen where it's more quiet."

"Sure." She answers following right behind rolling her eyes at the two on the couch before she moved past the doorway into the kitchen.

"You want another beer?" Matt calls over his shoulder from the fridge.

"Sure." Yuma responds shyly as she moves to lean against the counter near the sink." Thanks." She smiles softly as Matt returns handing her the bottle." Thanks for getting me away from those two, I didn't think this is what she meant by going out for a few drinks."

"It's not a problem." Matt smiles small leaning against the island across from Yuma taking a swig of his beer." You've been friends with Ashley long?"

"Since third grade." She chuckles then looks down bashfully." She always got the guys."

"That's not always a good quality." Matt says before taking another swig of his beer, that's when they heard more giggling causing them to lean forward closer to each other to see past the wall dividing the rooms. That's where they saw Kelly and Ashley stumbling towards his room til the door closed loudly, to only hear muffled giggling now.

Matt and Yuma stood up straight finding an awkward silence for a moment til she spoke up."How bout you and Kelly? How long have you known each other?"

"We meet in the academy." Matt nodded taking another swig of his beer before finishing his sentence." God it's been like ten years now." He smiles to himself shaking his head at the memories.

"Are you a Lt like he is?"

"I am." Matt nodded with a small as he watched Yuma's eyes dart over his left shoulder and her face go blank. Matt quickly turned his head looking over his shoulder at the spot Yuma was focused on." Gabby!" He stands up straight from the island turning his body in her direction.

"What is this?" Gabby slightly raises her voice sounding slightly hurt yet angry at the same time." Couldn't wait til I was gone huh?" She turns storming off into the living room.

"Gabby wait." Matt ran after her." It's not what you think."

"Really?" Gabby shouts with a slight chuckle to her voice." That sounds awfully familiar." She points her finger at Matt." Is this payback?"

"Payback?" Matt shouts back sarcastic." What are we twelve? I told you it's nothing." He glances over his shoulder seeing Yuma standing there mortified.

"Just like I said it was nothing." Gabby snaps back shaking her head." Now who's calling the kettle black."

During all this shouting pulled Kelly and Ashley from his bedroom." What is going on?" He comes into site with no shirt on and Ashley in just a bra." Gabby."

Gabby's eyes fixated on the blonde behind him, before she looked over to Matt again." Oh now I see how this is." Gabby's voice calm but laced with pure venom." Sorry I interrupted." She said before walking over to Matt." Couldn't even wait til our bed was cold could you?"

"Gabby." Matt grabbed her arm as she turned away picking up her bag from the couch." Just listen."

Gabby looked down at her arm where Matt held her before moving her eyes to him." Let. Go. Of. My. Arm...now." She in a nasty tone that Matt didn't try to put up a fight anymore he just let go and held his hands in the air.

He watched her storm out of the apartment before he looked at the three other faces watching him intently." Well I guess I'm going to call it a night." He then turns towards Yuma." I'm sorry about that." And he quickly walk off to his bedroom, no one dared to speak as they watched him til he closed the door behind him. Matt pressed his back against the bedroom door rubbing his hands over his face. Wondering why Gabby just keeps slipping further and further away.

TBC

Author's notes: So sorry for the delay of this chapter...for all of you who know me you know this week there was a big POTENTIAL dawsey spoiler that has left me very frazzled and unable to write. Well now I'm back and because of the spoiler I have changed the direction of this story. This ending to this chapter was not what I intended on but I hope you will like my new ideas:-) thanks...Jamie


End file.
